User talk:XXFiregirr1Xx
... Btw bil just told me he has sex every Saturday with his gf fire don't listen to that jerk he's lying and he's just trying to make you mad and/or jelly c: but you gotta be the better person and not mess with him, just don't talk to him anymore, he'll just bring drama and stress you out and i am 100% sure echo and everyone else would say the same thing. (and fire...seriously...do you really think he's not a virgin? lolz he's obviously never had sex and why only every Saturday? does he have OCD? *yawns that's wat I said to him that he has never had sex, then he was gonna send me a vid :| lolz let him send the vid! it's not gonna be of him and his fake girlfriend! Hmm but I wudnt wanna watch that ew you don't have to watch it xD if you tell him to go ahead and send it he'll either chicken out or he'll send it and you can just make fun of how he recorded his nastyness Lol okay if laugh it was gays XD LOLZ if it's gay sex i swear to god i'll die laughing Hahaha same xddd c: tell im...tell him to send you his porn vid (he doesn't have one c:<) ...if he does and it's not of him or his fake girlfriend omg...i will...kill his lying ass Oh he said "of my sex??" XD WTF. ~F!re. Bet he's just gonna get one of yt or some porn website tell him to send a vid of him bangin his fakegirlfriend to prove that his OCD self aint a virgin xD He won't send it :3 he's lying for sure xD yup i'm tellin you he's not havin sex with anyone he can't get a girlfriend if he's such a sexist,cheap ass,lying jerk U called him donkey ass cos he called me frog ._. Kermit the frog :D :D kermit is a bootiful frog i would say that's a compliment Ya Ikr lol xD if someone just randomly clicks on this page they'll get a...sexual surprise?...a....awkwardly scary surprise? lol idk This is silly guys, why would anyone send a video of themselves having sex. Its privacy, so if he doesnt send it you'll know why its either privacy or HES A LYING GAY ASS! Allys out <3 Ally Valariez <3 (talk) 11:38, February 17, 2014 (UTC) (y) Oh, for goodness' sake, Bil is FIFTEEN! Seriously, I'm pretty sure he's a virgin -_- and no, he isn't a jerk, or a "lying gay ass". He's just trying to freak Sacha out, so don't believe this bullsh*t, Ally/Afw/RiverBliss ._. ~F!re. Wow wat bullsh!t? Ur face ? Riverbliss and afw are much cooler and nicer then u fire btw :p *moves like a ghost* I heard my nameeeeeeeeee. And by the way, if having sex is privacy, why is there porn videos? -afw guys you don't have to be so formal call meh feather and ya afw is right, if his sex life is so private why is he reccording it? c: he's a retard,can't wait til the 'climax' of this fight! ( did you get the pun? xD plz tell me you got the pun cause it's the best i can think of atm lol)~River/Feather/Moron <3